OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION - SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The endocannabinoid system plays a major role in modulating pain perception and mood and therefore, ligands that act at the cannabinoid receptors may prove to have wide-ranging therapeutic utility. Prior drug development efforts at the CB1 receptor have involved using one-dimensional signaling outputs to determine overall efficacy and potency. However, recent advances in understanding receptor pharmacology indicate that receptors are capable of engaging in multiple signaling cascades and that the chemical nature of the ligand can direct these downstream signaling pathways. Furthermore, there is increasing evidence that diverse signaling pathways can give rise to distinct physiological responses produced by a drug. This paradigm yields a novel manner by which to fine-tune receptor signaling in order to enhance desirable biological effects (such as pain relief) while simultaneously eliminating unwanted side effects (such as sedation or negative effects on mood). The project described herein is focused on the characterization of functionally selective ligands at the CB1 cannabinoid receptor. We hypothesize that ligands that bind to certain regions of the receptor will lead to different signaling profiles than those that bind to other regions. Moreover, our goal is to use probe compounds characterized for such functional selectivity to determine if they induce certain behavioral responses while sparing other physiological responses. To this end we will work closely with Project 1 to evaluate compounds that are shown to bind to particular residues in the CB1R in multiple signaling assays, validate signaling in neurons (AIM 1) and then test behaviors in mice (AIM 2, Project 3). The development of such important tools will not only serve to allow for the testing the hypothesis that functional selectivity can fine tune drug efficacies in vivo, but may also serve as the building blocks for the development of future therapeutics for pain, depression and addiction.